Kuro to Shiro
by Fazea
Summary: /Hitam dan Putih/ Cemburu yang memuncak membuat Mary nekad meracuni Claire dengan ramuan berwarna putih. Dan satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Claire adalah.../MaryGrayClaire/threeshot/Chapter 3 updated, final/Request by Alfred Smitie Montez/RnR please?/
1. Story 1: Shiro

_**Putih**__, warna yang sering di kaitkan dengan kesucian,_

_Namun_

_**Putih **_

_Juga berarti _

_kematian_

_._

_._

**HARVEST MOON© NATSUME  
>KURO TO SHIRO © KAZEYANA FAMI<strong>  
><em><span>Requested by<span>_ Alfred Smitie Montez  
>.<p>

.

_**_Shiro_**_

_/Mary's POV/_

Hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang paling kutunggu sepanjang hidupku. Sekitar jelang siang, ketukan pintu terdengar dari pintu perpustakaanku._ Ia_ laki-laki yang kusayangi, tokoh novel cintaku yang nyata, Gray masuk ke perpustakaan, menepati janjinya denganku untuk membaca buku sekaligus membantuku dalam pembuatan novel terbaruku.

Namun, dari senyumnya yang kecut itu pertanda makian keras dari kakeknya baru saja terlontar. Yap, aku sudah sangat cukup makan asam garam tentang semua ekspresi lelaki ini. Dan sekarang, _mood_nya sedang tidak cukup bagus.

Setelah saling bertegur sapa, Gray berjalan ke rak tempat buku-buku favoritnya, mengambil sebuah buku dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan. Sedangkan aku, mengambil _ballpoint_ dan buku catatan kecil, menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya. Maksudku adalah untuk menanyainya saran untuk refrensi novelku, tapi..

"Gray…," aku mencoba menyapanya, namun _mood_nya benar-benar sedang jelek.

"Hn?" dia menengok dengan dingin padaku.

Sepertinya, ia sedang tidak ingin di tanyai yang macam-macam, tapi, "A—Aku… Mm…"

_**BRAK**_

"GRAY!"

"C-Claire?" Gray menengok pada gadis itu dengan antusias, dan menyambutnya dengan hangat, "Ada apa?"

Aku terperangah. Kemana sikap dingin Gray barusan?

Nafas Claire terengah-engah, aku menghampirinya dan menenangkannya, "To-tolong… Sapiku lari ke _Mother's Hill!_ Bisa bantu aku?"

Jantung ini sontak melompat, _aku mengerti masalah Claire, tapi tidakah sebaiknya dia melihat keadaan orang yang akan dia mintai tolong dulu? Gray sedang bersamaku! Di perpustakaan MILIKKU._

Aku meraih pundak petani itu, "Sapi itu pasti akan baik-baik saja, Claire… Hewan ternak yang pergi jauh cepat atau lambat akan kembali ke kandangnya sendiri," aku menepuk-nepuk pundak Claire. Tapi pundakku di tarik keras oleh_nya,_

Gray.

"Kau ini bagaimana sih, Mary?" bentaknya, "Kita tidak bisa hanya menunggu! Claire, ayo kita pergi mencari sapimu!"

Mereka pergi. Membiarkan pintu besar perpustakaan terbuka, dengan punggung yang tak kunjung kembali lalu meminta maaf. Mereka pergi berlalu dan berlalu lalu lenyap di telan jarak. Di balik kacamata ini menitirkan air mata sedikit demi sedikit.

Aku meremas rok biru-ku. Menatap dua orang yang di gosipkan telah saling memiliki perasaan yang sama, _suka_.

_SUKA? HANYA SUKA KAN'? SEDANGKAN AKU MENCINTAI GRAY LEBIH DARI APAPUN_

Cukup sudah, aku lebih memilih mati daripada di tolak tanpa kata oleh orang yang kucintai sejak zaman apa—entah, itu cerita lama, lama sekali. Jauh sebelum gadis itu datang, mengambil alih peternakan di sana itu, dan menyita perhatian semua orang tak terkecuali Gray.

_**BLAM**_

Aku membanting pintu perpustakaan, dan sedikit demi sedikit aku menyeret punggungku di pintu, makin lama makin ke bawah dan duduk menangis. Sedih, kesal, geram, sebal, tumpah semua dalam air mata ini. KEJAM, dunia ini KEJAM. Menyesal rasanya dulu aku menyambutnya hangat dan memperkenalkan Gray padanya.

_CEMBURU? YA, AKU MEMANG CEMBURU. DAN AKU BERTANYA-TANYA APA GRAY AKAN CEMBURU JIKALAU AKU BERSAMA LAKI-LAKI LAIN._

.

.

Berapa lama aku menangis? Persetan, aku masih hidup juga. Kulihat buku-buku di sini berantakan di mana-mana. Sebagai _bookworm_, tentu saja ini tak bisa kubiarkan. Segaralah aku bangun dan membenah segalanya.

Sampai sebuah buku bersampul hijau lumut jatuh dan salah satu halamannya terbuka tanpa sengaja. Aku mengambilnya, dan membacanya sedikit. Tapi aku menjadi-jadi membacanya, memahaminya, sampai aku tersenyum picik setelah aku membaca kalimat; _BUATLAH ORANG YANG KAU BENCI TIDUR DALAM KEGELAPAN._

Segera aku meletakan segala buku dan menghentikan kegiatan lalu membaca buku itu sampai habis. Aku tidak pernah menemukan buku ini sebelumnya, aku bahkan tidak percaya kalau ayah pernah menulis yang seperti ini. Buku ini_ hanya_ dongeng. Tapi begitu fantastis, brilian, dan fakta—ya, terima kasih ayah, kau adalah ahli tumbuhan.

Buku itu berisi resep, resep ramuan berwarna putih susu yang aromanya manis seperti madu. Yang meneguknya akan terhanyut dalam rasa manisnya sampai kematiannya. Bahan-bahannya sederhana sekali dan dapat kuperoleh disini, di desa ini. _Red grass_, hari ini musim gugur, bagus. _Poisonus mushroom_—aku masih punya beberapa, pemberian Gotz yang sering tak sengaja mengambilnya di hutan dan tidak membutuhkannya. Lalu bahan-bahan lain yang membuat senyumku makin lebar. Meski aku sedikit kaget karena ramuan ini meminta darahku sebagai salah satu bahannya. Satu lagi bahan yang membuatku melepas kacamataku, _death of YOU._

Aku melotot ngeri.

Kematianku? Untuk apa? Bukankah yang harus mati adalah _dia—_Claire?

Uh, terserah. Kalaupun mati aku sudah puas dengan kematian Claire!

.

.

_/END of Mary's POV/_

Gadis berambut hitam yang di kepang itu mulai pergi mengumpulkan bahan-bahan yang belum tersedia. Tatapan matanya nanar dan ambisius, layaknya setan telah menutupi seluruh mata hatinya. Sapaan para tetanggga tidak di sapanya kembali, hanya satu ambisinya sekarang. Bukan, bukan melaris maniskan novelnya, tapi membunuh Claire.

**.**

**.**

Di saat yang sama, Gray dan Claire tengah berjalan turun gunung bersama sapi yang sudah di ikat dengan tali di lehernya.

"Terima kasih ya Gray, kau sudah banyak membantuku," kata Claire, lalu tersenyum pada Gray.

Lelaki itu menutupi setengah wajahnya dengan topinya seperti biasa, "…Bukan apa-apa, aku senang membantumu."

"Oh iya, tadi kau sedang bersama Mary kan? Kalian sedang apa? Maaf, tiba-tiba aku mengusik kalian…"

Gray tertegun, "Apa katamu? 'Mengusik'? Memangnya kau pikir—"

"Kupikir kalian sedang bermesraan, hihihi," Claire memotong kata-kata Gray, lalu tertawa kecil. Andai Mary mendengar ini, ia pasti akan membatalkan niatnya mentah-mentah—Ah, tidak, sebaiknya jangan. Karena Gray kini memeluk Claire erat.

Mata gadis berambut pirang itu melotot, pipinya memerah padam, "G-G-Gray…"

Tidak peduli dengan desahan dan keluhan gadis itu, Gray terus memeluknya erat. Bahkan sang sapi pun memutar badannya, tidak mau melihat aksi nekad Gray. Seluruh tubuh Claire kini ada dalam dekapannya, rambut Claire yang halus di belainya pelan, bibir Gray yang berhadapan langsung dengan telinga Claire berbisik,

"Asal kau tahu, dan kalau kau mau, aku hanya ingin bermesraan denganmu."

Tiba-tiba _Mineral Town_ di guncang gempa hebat, yang mana meluluh-lantahkan semua buminya, pohon-pohon bertumbangan, salah satunya menimpa Claire sehingga badannya remuk bersimbah darah. Di lain tempat gelombang besar datang secara kilat dari pantai, menyapu seluruh kota sehingga tak satu pun manusia dan hewan serta mahluk lainnya yang selamat—ini hanya perumpamaan perasaan Mary saja, yang melotot kesetanan melihat kelakukan pria yang di cintainya dan wanita yang di bencinya di gunung, tepat saat Mary memetik beberapa tanaman untuk ramuannya.

'_Demi penguasa bumi dan langit,' _Mary bersumpah, _'Aku akan membunuhmu.'_

.

.

Mary hanya tertawa licik, dan kau akan berpikir dia sangat-sangat _Out Of Character_ jika melihatnya seperti ini. Ramuannya sukses dibuat dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 3 jam. Seperti yang di jelaskan sebelumnya, warnanya putih susu, dan harumnya seperti madu manis para lebah. Sangat menggoda, sampai tiap menit Mary harus mengingatkan dirinya kalau minuman itu adalah racun mematikan.

"Sekarang," katanya, "Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk meminumkan ini padamu, Claire."

_**Tok Tok**_

Pintu perpustakaan diketuk. Padahal, Mary sudah memasang tanda 'tutup' di depannya.

"Siapa ya?" tanya Mary, dengan suara yang dilembut-lembutkan seperti biasa seraya menyingkirkan barang-barang mencurigakan dan juga menyembunyikan ramuan itu.

"Ini aku, Ann. Kita diundang ke peternakan Claire!" kata Ann dari luar. Mendengar itu, Mary cepat-cepat membukakan pintu.

"Memangnya ada acara apa?"

Ann sedikit heran melihat Mary yang terlihat sedikit berbeda, "Entahlah, sepertinya semacam perayaan. Katanya sapi-sapi Claire terlalu banyak memproduksi susu jadi sepertinya dia membagikannya pada kita sih," Ann menjelaskan.

Kacamata Mary melorot, _'Itu saja? Dasar Claire, tukang cari perhatian,'_ batinya, "Jadi, kapan perayaan Claire itu?"

Ann menjawab, "Sekarang."

.

.

Ann, bersama Mary yang menjinjing sebuah botol berisi ramuan racun itu (Mary mengakali Ann dengan bilang kalau itu susu kambing dari kota) sampai di peternakan Claire. Sepertinya yang di undang di acara itu hanya beberapa perjaka dan perawan muda, terbukti dengan tak ada senior yang tampak. Perayaan itu terletak di bawah pohon apel yang rimbun, dekat kolam ikan, dan di sana di letakan meja dan beberapa kursi kayu untuk orang-orang minum susu sepuasnya.

"Mary! Ann!" Claire menyambut mereka berdua, "Ayo duduk, biar kuambilkan segelas."

Claire meraih teko besar di atas meja dan menuangkan isinya ke dua gelas besar jua dan menyodorkannya pada dua tamu tersebut.

Ann menerimanya, "Terima kasih, Claire!" dan dalam sekejap ia sudah berkumpul dengan Karen dan yang lain.

"Mary?"

"Tidak, terima kasih, Claire," Mary menggeleng pelan, "Aku sedang sakit tenggorokan, tidak bisa minum susu dingin." Tentu saja alasan itu bohong belaka.

Claire merunduk sedih, "Sayang sekali… Oh, bagaimana kalau kubuatkan susu jahe hangat? Bagus untuk sakit tenggorokan!" usut Claire, lalu menggandeng Mary masuk rumahnya. Rumahnya tidak dimasuki para undangan, sehingga kosong melompong. Claire mengupas jahe, menyerutnya, menyaringnya, lalu menuangkan susu dingin itu ke dalam panci.

"Akan makan waktu sampai mendidih," ia bergumam, "Ayo kita menunggu di luar dengan yang lain."

Tapi Mary menggeleng, ia merasa inilah saat yang tepat untuk meminumkan ramuan itu pada gadis malang ini, "Oh iya Claire, aku membawakanmu susu kambing dari kota. Rasanya manis sekali, lho."

Claire pun kaget, "Wah, susunya jadi tambah banyak!"

"Hihi, kita tukaran," Mary terkikik manis—sebenarnya tertawa picik, "Dan aku akan sangat senang kalau kau meminumnya _sekarang_."

"Bagaimana kalau di campurkan dengan susu rebusan ini? Kita jadi bisa meminumnya sama-sama?" tawar Claire, sambil mengangkat panci itu dari kompor. Tanpa menunggu sampai mendidih pun dirasanya sudah cukup panas.

Mary kalap sesaat, dan akhirnya kembali berdusta, "Ti-tidak perlu, aku alergi susu kambing… Makanya aku berikan kepadamu," Claire pun mengangguk dan menanggapinya wajar. Kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya di kala Mary menunggu di ruang tengah. Pertama-tama Claire memasukan panci berisi susu sapi panas itu ke dalam mangkuk air es besar, sampai cukup hangat, ia mencampurnya dengan jahe yang tadi, dan disajikan dalam mug putih besar. Susu kambing—ramuan beracun—pemberian Mary juga ia tuangkan dalam mug biru besar. Bau harumnya begitu memesona hidung Claire, tapi juga sempat membuatnya sesak nafas sebentar.

"Sudah jadi~!" gadis itu meletakan dua buah mug di atas meja lalu ikut duduk bersama Mary, "Mau kunyalakan televisi?"

"Tidak perlu," jawab Mary singkat, "Ayo, diminum."

Claire mengangkat mugnya, "Iya, kau juga ya."

Mary menurutinya—sebagai permintaan terakhirnya—ia mendekatkan bibir mug dengan wajahnya, lalu meneguknya sedikit dengan mata yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik Claire lekat. Kini bibir mungil Claire menyentuh bibir mug, tapi mendadak menariknya kembali dan berseru, "Wanginya manis sekali! Aku jadi tidak enak meminumnya sendiri..."

Mary mendengus kesal, "Tapi aku ingin _hanya_ kau yang meminumnya."

Claire mulai heran dengan sikap Mary, tapi ia kembali menanggapinya wajar. Ia lalu mengangkat mug itu lagi dan kali ini _benar-benar_ meneguknya, rasa manis yang dingin langsung menerobos kerongkongannya, mengisi lambungnya, lalu semua berjalan sesuai hukum sistem pencernaan. Claire kembali berseru, "Benar-benar manis! Ini betulan susu kambing?"

Mary mengangguk dengan senyum yang sangat lebar, "Iya, ayah membelinya sewaktu pergi ke kota—"

_**BRAK**_

Pintu rumah Claire dibuka—dibanting dari luar, dan Gray-lah pelakunya, "CLAIRE!"

"Gray!" dengus Claire, marah, "Kau kan' bisa mengetuk pintu dulu!"

"Ma-maaf soal itu," Gray menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "Kau punya kain lap atau tisue? Teko susu-nya tumpah, tersenggol Popuri tadi..."

Claire sontak bangun dan menjawab, "Kalau tidak salah ada di atas lemari kamarku. Sebentar ya, kuambil dulu." Dalam hitungan detik, di ruang tengah hanya tersisa Gray dan Mary saja. Di saat seperti itulah, mereka saling melirik mata. Dan Gray akhirnya memecah kesunyian, "...Mary, apa kau marah padaku?"

"Marah? Untuk apa?" tanya Mary, meletakan mug-nya di atas meja.

Gray kembali menggaruk kepalanya, "Ya... Soal pagi tadi... Maaf, tiba-tiba saja aku pergi, dan membentakmu. Perasaanku sedang tidak enak tadi—Ya... kau pasti tahu."

Mary tersenyum simpul, "Tidak apa, Gray," jawabnya, _'Toh KEKASIHmu sebentar lagi mati.'_

"...Terima kasih..." Gray juga tersenyum, sambil bersandar di daun pintu yang masih terbuka.

Di saat keheningan sesaat itulah, suara benda berat jatuh terdengar jelas. Dari dalam kamar Claire.

_**GA**__**BRUUK**_

"A—apa itu?" seru Mary dengan akting antusiasnya.

"CLAIRE? Kau baik-baik saja?" Gray pun segera mengambil langkah lebar menuju kamar Claire.

_TBC  
>-To Be Continued-<em>

_A/N: _O yeah, jadi juga chapter 1 =w= Saya belajar dari salah satu fanfic di fandom kelahiran saya, kalau di daerah timur sana itu warna putih itu artinya kematian~ Maaf Eza-san, ini jauh banget dari tanggal kadaluarsanya(?)

Boleh minta reviewnya, minna? *puppy eyes*


	2. Story 2: Kuro

_Kenapa?_

_Kenapa __**hitam**__ selalu ditafsirkan sebagai sebuah keterpurukan,_

_kejahatan,_

_dan Kegelapan?_

_Padahal, __**hitam**__ juga mempunyai arti _

_Teguh_

_._

_._

_**GABRUUK**_

"A—apa itu?" seru Mary dengan akting antusiasnya.

"CLAIRE? Kau baik-baik saja?" Gray pun segera mengambil langkah lebar menuju kamar Claire. Dibantingnya pintu yang setengah terbuka itu, dan dilihatnya sesosok perempuan tergeletak pucat di sebelah lemari.

"Claire!" Gray mengangkat kepala gadis itu dan ditompang di atas pangkuannya, "Kau kenapa? Apa yang terjadi?"

Tak ada jawaban. Tak ada suara. Tak ada nafas.

Gray memanggil—menyahut—dan meneriaki nama Claire. Tapi tak ada suara secuil pun keluar darinya. Yang terdengar hanya sahut-sahutan panik Mary di samping Gray. Dan ia lalu meraih pundak pemuda di sebelahnya.

"Gray... Mungkin dia sudah..."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jeritnya, "Ia—pasti hanya pingsan karena capek... YA, dia hanya pingsan saja," tutur Gray, dengan mulut yang bergetar dan mata yang basah. Ia segera memindahkan tubuh Claire di kasur, dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Aku akan panggil dokter. Mary, tolong jaga dia ya," secepat kilat Gray sudah berlari ke tengah kota dan melapor pada Trent—yang tidak ikut undangan Claire—di klinik. Sedangkan, para tamu undangan Claire sepertinya tidak terlalu merespon apa yang sedang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Mary tidak menjalankan amanat Gray untuk menjaga Claire baik-baik. Ia tersenyum lebar. Sangat lebar dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Lalu ia duduk di kasur, di samping rebahan tubuh Claire. Mary menatapnya lama. Kemudian ia mengangkat dagu Claire, menggerakannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sorot mata Mary jadi penuh kebengisan, "Aku heran. Hal apa yang membuat Gray begitu menyukaimu."

Ia bangun kembali, berjalan ke ruang tengah dan mengambil botol yang sebelumnya ia bawa untuk menampung racun manis itu—Claire tidak memasak semuanya, masih bersisa sedikit—lalu kembali ke kamar Claire dan mengangkat tinggi-tinggi botol itu, "Lihat, Claire? Inilah akibatnya membuat hatiku sakit!" serunya keras-keras, lalu memasukan botol itu kedalam sakunya. Di dalam saku itu terdapat buku terkutuk yang menyebabkan semua ini sehingga isi saku itu penuh dan bukunya nyaris jatuh, "Kau sudah mati sekarang! Oh, kalau kau ingin menghantuiku, hantuilah buku yang memberiku ide untuk membunuhmu dengan resep brilian itu! HAH!"

"...Ma-Mary?"

Mary menengok kebelakang. Laki-laki yang dicintainya telah kembali, membawa serta Trent dan Elli dengan sorot mata yang mengerikan menatap lurus dirinya.

'_Oh. Sial.'_

**.**

**.**

**HARVEST MOON© NATSUME  
>KURO TO SHIRO © KAZEYANA FAMI<strong>  
><em><span>Requested by<span>_ Alfred Smitie Montez  
>.<p>

.

_**_Kuro_**_

Trent membuka tasnya, dan mulai memeriksa Claire mulai dari denyut jantung, nafas, dan lain-lainnya. Konsentrasinya tidak pecah sama sekali, meskipun di ruang tengah terjadi hiruk-pikuk yang sangat ramai.

"Tega sekali kau! Dasar setan! KAU MEMBUNUH CLAIRE!" pekik Gray, kedua tangannya di pegang erat-erat oleh Rick dan Ann (–ya, akhirnya para tamu undangan sadar apa yang telah terjadi) karena Gray mencoba menghakimi Mary.

Sang tersangka sendiri bungkam, sambil dilindungi dan ditamengi oleh Karen agar tidak terkena tendangan membabi-buta Gray. Saat ini pikiran Mary sangat kacau. Perasaan yang sama saat kau mencoba mencontek saat ujian, lalu dipergoki pengawas ujian. Hanya saja kasus kali ini lebih serius.

"MARY! Jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa kau kau membunuh Claire?" kata Gray dengan suara lantang, perasaan marah dan kecewa bercampur jadi satu. Kali ini, Mary angkat bicara.

"INI SALAHMU SENDIRI, GRAY!"

"Salahku...?" gumam pemuda itu heran, "Memang ada kaitannya antara kesalahanku dengan Claire?"

Wajah Mary memerah, dari matanya keluar bulir-bulir air mata, "YA, ADA!"

Bola mata Gray menatapnya lurus, heran, dan bertanya-tanya. Sambil sesekali keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Sementara, Mary mengusap air matanya.

"Kau tidak pernah tahu rasanya kalau ada di posisiku, Gray! Dasar kau—," Mary bangun dari posisi duduknya, lalu mengusap matanya yang sembab, "—Dasar kau... tidak peka sama sekali..."

"...Hah?"

Gadis berambut gelap yang dikepang itu melangkah lebar, mendekati Gray yang masih dipegangi tangannya oleh Rick dan Ann, "Padahal aku sudah sampai sebegininya...," wajah Mary mendekati wajah Gray yang sudah memasang status 'waspada'. Ditandai dengan kakinya yang melangkah mundur. Dan tiba-tiba saja Mary mengecup pipi—nyaris di bibir—Gray, "—Padahal aku begini menyukaimu.."

Tangan Rick dan Ann kaku dengan wajah merah padam saat mereka melihat 'aksi nekad' itu. Tak terkecuali Gray yang langsung mengusap pipinya dengan punggung tangannya sambil berseru, "A—apa yang kau lakukan!"

Percuma, sosok Mary sudah lenyap dalam ruangan itu. Ia sudah berlari jauh menuju perpustakaan, begitu kata para saksi yang sempat melihatnya berlari dengan linangan air mata. Dan...

"Gray," Cliff menepuk pundak Gray yang masih shock, "Ini. Buku ini jatuh begitu Mary berlari keluar, mungkin ada sedikit petunjuk," Cliff menyerahkan sebuah buku bersampul warna hijau lumut yang ukurannya pas sekali dalam saku besar. Gray menerimanya, duduk di kursi terdekat, dan memilah-milah halamannya.

_**KRIET...**_

Pintu kamar Claire telah di buka, Trent dan Elli keluar dengan wajah lemas dan berkeringat. Sergap, Gray mengatup buku itu dan menangkap pundak sang dokter, "Bagaimana... Claire?"

Trent menurunkan kedua tangan laki-laki bertopi "UMA" itu dari pundaknya sambil berkata kecil, "Dia sekarat. Sangat sekarat."

Bola mata Gray melotot tajam, "Apa... Padahal tempo hari dia tampak sehat! Memangnya apa yang membuatnya sekarat?"

"Racun," jawab Trent, "Aku tahu setelah aku memeriksa _saliva_nya, dan kadar racun itu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Sialnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan racun seganas ini."

Tiba-tiba Gray teringat akan buku yang diberikan Cliff, dan segera ia merogoh sakunya kemudian memberikannya pada Trent, "Buku ini mungkin bisa jadi petunjuk."

"...Baiklah, akan kubaca sebentar. Elli, tolong pantau terus keadaan Claire!" pinta Trent, dan Elli senantiasa menurutinya. Kemudian, para tamu undangan diperbolehkan pulang, namun Gray tetap di tempat. Menunggu perkembangan Claire. Sedangkan Trent duduk di sofa, dan membaca buku itu dengan serius. Dan tak sampai dua puluh menit membaca, Trent menutupnya dengan mantap, "Aku tahu sekarang."

"Apa?" tanya Gray antusias, "Kau tahu obat penawar racun itu?"

"Kira-kira. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin tahu, kenapa racun itu bisa terminum oleh Claire."

Gray mengangkat bahu, "Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas Mary-lah pelakunya."

Disaat yang sama, Elli yang sedang meminjam dapur Claire (untuk membuat air hangat untuk Claire) tiba-tiba menjerit. Otomatis Gray dan Trent segera menghampirinya,"Ada apa, Elli?"

"I-Ini... Ada tikus mati..." Elli menjelaskan sambil menunjuk tikus mati itu. Tikus berwarna coklat tua yang biasa kau temukan di loteng, tergeletak tak bernyawa di sebelah mug biru berisi cairan mirip susu yang isinya sedikit tumpah ke meja dapur—Elli sebelumnya membersihkan meja makan Claire, dan memindahkan mug-mug sisa minum Claire dan Mary ke dapur.

"Ck, Elli! Cuma tikus mati, teriaknya seperti mau mati!" Gray berdecak.

Trent menaruh tangannya di dagu, "Tunggu dulu," ia berjalan mendekati tikus itu dan memperhatikannya. Mulut tikus itu basah dan sudah dipastikan ia telah minum cairan mirip susu itu. Trent mencolek sedikit cairan itu dan mencium wanginya—tapi tak sampai menjilatnya, dan berkata, "Aku sudah menemukan racunnya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_TBC  
>-To Be Continued-<br>_

* * *

><p>Balesan untuk anon reviewer:<p>

**Hiroyuki-Kozuhi-Watanabe **: Hng? Kecepetan ya? Maaf... ^^'

* * *

><p><em>AN:_

Sebenarnya mau saya lanjutin... tapi takut wordnya bengkak~ Jadinya 3 chapter deh TAT RnR please? XD


	3. Story 3: Kuro to Shiro

"Aku sudah menemukan racunnya," kata Trent, tanpa keraguan dalam nada bicaranya.

Gray melongo, "...hah?"

Trent memperlihatkan mug itu, "Cairan mirip susu ini, adalah racun itu, dan Claire meminumnya."

Gray membatu, tanpa kata, tanpa gerakan, dengan napas yang ditahan. Melihatnya, Trent sudah mengetahui isi pikiran pemuda berambut pirang pucat kecoklatan itu.

"Ya... dan kau pasti akan lebih terkejut kalau tahu bahan-bahan pembuatannya sangat sederhana, dan mudah untuk ditemukan di kota ini."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan komposisinya!" seru cucu Saibara itu, "Aku ingin tahu soal penawarnya!"

Trent mengangguk, sambil meletakan kembali mug itu, "Baiklah… akan kujelaskan. Tapi, apa kau mau mengumpulkan bahan-bahannya untuk kuracik, Gray?"

"Apapun untuk keselamatan Claire."

**.**

**.**

**HARVEST MOON© NATSUME  
>KURO TO SHIRO © KAZEYANA FAMI<strong>  
><em><span>Requested by<span>_ Alfred Smitie Montez

.

.

_And now it's time for us to know the winner between _

_Black/__**Kuro**__/_Hitam

_And/__**To**__/_Dan

_White/__**Shiro**__/_Putih

**.**

**.**

Trent selesai menjelaskan pada Gray dan Elli tentang komposisi racun itu. Entah apa yang harus dilakukan Gray sekarang. Bahan-bahan yang digunakan untuk membuat racun itu sangat-begitu-mudah-sekali di dapat, meski beberapa hanya tumbuh di musim tertentu.

Dokter itu melipat dua tangannya di dada, "Sekarang mari bicara soal obat penawarnya," katanya, yang mana membuat Gray menelan ludahnya, dan Trent melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Sebenarnya ini cukup sulit. Dan agak mengada-ngada, serta sedikit mustahil di mata ilmu pengetahuan."

"Sudah cepat katakan saja, bawel!" seru Gray dengan mulut pedasnya yang tak sabar.

"Kau ini...," Trent menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah. Apa kau tahu sebuah cerita tentang seorang pelancong dan kappa?"

Gray mengangguk, "Aku pernah membacanya di perpustakaan."

"Nah itu ada hubungannya dengan obat penawar Claire. Kappa yang tinggal di danau kota ini, sejak dulu di percaya menjaga sebuah _berry _ di dasar danau, yang mana _berry_ itu bahkan kappanya tak pernah terlihat mata—"

"—Dan _berry_ itu adalah satu dari resep obat penawar racun itu?" Gray memotong kalimat Trent.

"Gray! Tidak sopan memotong kata-kata dokter!" bentak Elli, langsung meninju pelan pundak Gray.

"—Tapi dia benar, Elli," tutur Trent, sambil kembali membuka sebuah halaman dalam buku itu, "Itu yang tertulis di buku ini. Sebenarnya masih ada beberapa bahan lagi, tapi itu bisa kami urus. Gray akan mengurus kappa itu…"

"Menurut cerita, sang pelancong itu mengganggu sang kappa dan akhirnya tenggelam di danau," kata Elli pelan, ia cukup hafal berbagai dongeng karena sering menceritakannya untuk Stu, "Tapi di cerita yang lain. Kappa sangat suka timun, dan kalau melempar tujuh buah timun ke danau, maka kappa itu akan muncul ke permukaan dan memberikan apa yang kita inginkan."

"Timun?" Trent menaruh tangannya di dagu, "Kau dengar itu Gray? Mendengarnya saja kau pasti tahu tugasmu…"

Gray mengangguk, "Ya. Apa Claire punya beberapa timun?"

"Ada, ada. Tunggu sebentar, akan kuambilkan 7 buah," Elli kemudian mengambil kantung kulit hewan dari kabinet Claire, dan melangkah cepat ke dapur, lalu membuka kulkas. Dalam kurun waktu 3 menit, ia sudah kembali dengan keadaan kantung penuh timun.

"Itu… tujuh buah?" kata Gray pelan, menunjuk kantung itu yang kira-kira berisi 15 buah.

Elli mendengus, "Sudah, bawa saja! Siapa tahu kau butuh beberapa lagi di perjalanan."

Gray menaikan alis kirinya, lalu mengambil kantung itu dari tangan Elli, "…Terima kasih," ia berbalik pada Trent, "Jadi, aku berangkat sekarang?"

Trent tidak memberi jawaban suara, hanya mengangguk. Melihat pertanyaannya (tak) terjawab, Gray melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah Claire, dan berjalan menuju _mother's hill_ dengan kantung berisi timun yang dijinjing. Sedangkan, mendadak ruang tengah rumah Claire hanya terdapat Elli dan Trent saja.

"Huh," sang dokter bangun dari sofa, "Padahal, Claire tidak akan mati walau ia sekarat seumur hidup."

"Eh?" Elli menoleh pada Trent.

"Menurut buku itu, sang korban akan benar-benar mati kalau sang pembuat racun juga mati. Yang artinya, Claire tidak akan mati kalau Mary masih hidup—ia hanya akan sekarat panjang karena efek racun itu. Singkat kata, ramuan racun itu menyeret sang pembuat dan korbannya dalam kematian," Trent menjelaskan. Elli memelas tak percaya, "Ramuan yang mengerikan…"

Trent mengangguk, "Ah iya, bisa kau memanggil Ann untuk menjaga Claire selagi kita pergi? Aku akan butuh bantuanmu untuk mengumpulkan bahan-bahan obat penawar yang lain," kata Trent, dan entah kenapa membuat wajah Elli memerah.

"Baik."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda agak jangkung bernama Gray kini berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak menuju danau di _mother's hill_. Sambil sesekali bersiul me'rileks'kan diri, ia terus memikirkan strategi 'meminta' pada sang kappa. Atau terpaksa 'melawan' jikalau sang kappa menolak memberikan _berry_ itu.

'_Omong-omong bagaimana ya rupa kappa itu?' _pikir Gray, karena tak satu pun manusia di kota itu yang pernah melihat sosoknya. Tapi kalau dari versi buku cerita bergambar di perpustakaan, kappa berwajah agak-mirip manusia, berkulit hijau, kaki-tanganya seperti kodok, mulut berparuh bebek, ber-tempurung layaknya kura-kura, dan kepalanya terlihat botak (sebenarnya, ia mempunyai sedikit rambut), yang mana kepalanya itu harus terus tersiram air. Kalau tidak, ia akan mati.

'_Bicara soal perpustakaan… Mary ada dimana sekarang?'_

**.**

**.**

/_Mary's POV/_

Rambut ini tergerai berantakan. Pakaian yang kupakai sudah tak berbentuk. Kacamataku lenyap entah kemana. Wajahku semerah langit senja, dengan mata membesar dan bengkak, mengucurkan air mata._  
><em>

_Aku sudah MUAK hidup di dunia ini_

_Aku sudah CAPEK_

_BENCI_

_BENCI SEKALI_

Aku meringkup dan menangis keras diruangan gelap dan luas ini. Segala benda pelampiasan kemarahan telat kuhancurkan. Semua buku dan halamannya telah kusobek. Kursi dan meja sudah kulempar dan kupatahkan ke sagala arah. _Furniture_ lain kualitasnya sudah benda lain yang akan kuhancurkan.

_**klontang**_

Sebuah botol kecil jatuh, lokasinya tak jauh.__

"Kh…" aku menatap benda itu. Ya memang, cuma benda_ ini_ yang belum kulenyapkan.

_/end of Mary's POV/_

.

.

—Tapi Gray tak sempat berpikir panjang untuk itu, karena posisinya kini sudah di pinggir danau.

Ia mengambil sebuah timun dari kantungnya, "Lalu ini diapakan? Benar-benar harus kulempar?" Gray bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya dongeng, sehingga ia merasa seperti orang bodoh saat melakukan ini. Tapi, nyawa Claire di pertaruhkan. Gray memegang erat timun hijau yang agak panjang itu, lalu meneguk ludah.

Gray menarik nafas panjang, ia melempar satu timun ke danau bening itu. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Dua. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tiga. Tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Empat. Mulai ada tanda-tanda mencurigakan dari dasar danau.

Lima. Tampak bayangan berenang ke permukaan dari dalam danau.

Enam. Sebuah benda mirip baru tiba-tiba muncul dari danau.

Tujuh. Sesosok kappa telah muncul setengah badan dari danau.

Gray sontak melangkah mundur, di saat ini ia benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk digandengi tangannya. Detak jantungnya tidak teratur, dan kantung yang dibawanya jatuh. Ia meneguk ludah, _'Apa benar ini kappa-nya? Apa dia bisa berbahasa manusia?'_

"Ha-halo. Na-na-namaku Gray," kata Gray sepatah-sepatah, saking gugupnya berbicara dengan hewan mistis. Kappa itu menyernyitkan dahinya, lalu paruhnya bergerak, "Tak perlu gugup, manusia. Apa maumu?" suaranya sedikit serak-basah, sangat berat juga, dapat dipastikan kalau kappa itu laki-laki.

Gray bersyukur kappa itu berbahasa seperti dirinya, "Ah, itu…"

"Cepat, waktuku tak banyak di permukaan danau," tukas sang kappa.

Gray kembali meneguk ludah, "Bisakah aku meminta _berry_ yang kau jaga di dasar danau?" tanyanya, sambil membungkuk memohon. Sang kappa berenang mundur, sambil berkata, "_Power berry_ku? Kau mau itu?"

"Y-Ya… kumohon dengan sangat, itu untuk orang yang kusayangi…" ucap Gray pelan, disertai dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Namun, ia malah diterpa oleh ombak air danau yang dikendalikan oleh sang kappa.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku, manusia," katanya dengan geram, air danau jadi terlihat lebih deras dan banyak dari sebelumnya. Dan setiap tangannya bergerak, air danau serasa mengikutinya, sedangkan Gray melihatnya dengan pandangan kagum-takut-kesal.

Ia lalu berdiri, dan melepaskan baju coklat seragam _blacksmith_nya yang basah kuyup, membiarkan kaus putihnya terbuka, "Memang apa salahnya dengan meminta sebuah _berry?_ Lagipula kau sudah kuberi 7 buah timun! Dasar kappa sialan!"

Sekali lagi, serangan ombak mendadak menghantam Gray, sehingga ia terlempar cukup jauh dan menabrak semak anggur, yang mana menyebabkan sebuah goresan luka dipelipisnya. Tapi ia bangun kembali, kali ini sambil melepaskan sepatu dan topinya, "Hei kappa."

"Hn. Ternyata kau belum menyerah ya," geram sang kappa, lalu menyiapkan kuda-kuda serangan berikutnya.

"Kau itu salah, telah menantang cucu seorang _blacksmith_," ucap Gray, kali ini bangga telah menyandang nama kakeknya di keluarganya yang dinilai semua orang perkasa dan kuat, "Tapi, akan kuladeni semua seranganmu. Kalau aku menang, berikan _berry _itu," tantang Gray, sambil berjalan mendekati kappa.

"Kalau kau kalah, akan kusiksa kau sampai mati," sang kappa menantang kembali.

"_As you wish._"

**.**

**.**

"Elli! Disana ada satu! Cepat ambil!" perintah Trent, dan susternya itu dengan senang hati menurutinya. Ya, mereka kini sedang mengumpulkan bahan-bahan sampingan sementara Gray sedang mengurus masalah _berry _dan kappa-nya.

"Apa ini sudah cukup, dokter?" tanya Elli, memperlihatkan seikat _herb_ yang dibutuhkan. Trent mengangguk dan melanjutkan kegiatannya—mencari tanaman-tanaman obat di hutan dekat rumah Gotz.

Tak lama kemudian Trent kembali pada Elli sambil memegang semacam umbi, namun bentuknya kecil dan banyak mengandung air, "Dengan ini, semua sudah lengkap," kata sang dokter, sambil menaruh umbi itu ke dalam keranjang yang dibawa Elli, "Kau bisa kan' kembali ke klinik dan mengambil peralatan yang kita butuhkan?"

Elli mengangguk, "Ya, tentu saja. Memang kenapa?"

"—Tidak, entah kenapa aku merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Gray. Sebaiknya aku menyusulnya, kita akan berkumpul lagi di rumah Claire," Trent lalu mengambil langkah lebar menuju danau. Dan Elli dengan setianya kembali mematuhi perintah atasannya itu lalu berjalan ke klinik untuk mengambil berbagai peralatan, setelah itu ia akan pergi ke rumah Claire.

**.**

**.**

_**DHUAAAR!**_

"AAAAH!" Gray terlempar dengan tidak karuan. Kini wajahnya babak belur diterpa air danau—bukan karena airnya, tapi efek ia terlempar dan menabrak tanah, ranting, serta bebatuan yang kasar dan keras. Tapi sekali lagi, ia bangun dari tempatnya tersungkur. Mengusap darah di wajahnya dengan tangannya yang berdarah pula, lalu berlari nekat dengan kepalan tangan siap memukul wajah kappa laknat di depannya.

_**ZRAAASH!**_

"AAAKH!"

Sia-sia, Gray tetap dengan mudahnya terserat arus, dan kini terkapar lemas di lapangan rumput sebelah danau tersebut. Memandangi langit biru yang sedang tidak memihaknya, lalu menjerit dalam batin, _'SIAAAAL!'_

Sementara, kappa yang kini berdiri diatas air itu tersenyum nista, "Kuakui, manusia," katanya, "Kau orang pertama yang mampu bertahan selama ini… Tapi, aku tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama di atas sini untuk pertarungan level _algae_."

Gray yang mendengarnya, mendadak bangun dan berdiri. Ia merasa harga dirinya sudah jatuh, jatuh sekali, "Apa.. kau bilang… tadi…," geramnya.

"Kubilang, , aku tidak terlalu suka berlama-lama di atas sini untuk pertarungan level_ algae_. Jadi, sebaiknya aku mempercepat kekalahanmu saja," sang kappa mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Gray pun sempat mengambil langkah mundur untuk mengantisipasi serangan selanjutnya, sambil berseru, "A—apa maksudmu—"

Belum ia selesai bicara, air danau tiba-tiba meluap dengan cepat. Airnya merembes ketempat Gray berdiri, dan sejujurnya air yang meluap itu hanya setinggi betis pemuda itu. Tapi, _author_ tak bisa meprediksi berapa kecepatan airnya karena terlalu cepat—ralat, SANGAT cepat.

Gray bahkan tak sempat melotot begitu seciprat air tiba-tiba 'bergerak naik' dan meliliti kaki kanannya, lalu mencengkramnya keras. Kemudian menariknya jatuh dan tercebur kedalamnya. Dan dengan sangat cepat pula, Gray ditarik arus air tersebut masuk ke dalam danau. Entah sejak kapan sang kappa tiba-tiba menghilang dari permukaan danau dan kini berenang bebas dalam air danau yang jernih.

_**BYUUUR**_

Pemuda itu kini berada 3 meter dibawah permukaan danau. Sudah kubilang, arusnya sangat cepat sehingga Gray tidak sempat mengambil nafas, atau memberi kesempatan pada otaknya untuk mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang Gray ketahui saat itu adalah: Gelap, air danau yang dalam ternyata berwarna bening kegelapan, matahari bahkan tidak bisa menembusnya. Mulut, hidung, dan telinga pemuda itu dirasuki oleh air, secuil udara sangat dibutuhkan. Naasnya, itu tidak ada. Ia ingin menjerit—tapi tidak bisa.

Begitu membuka mata sedikit, Gray terombang-ambing di dalam danau yang tiba-tiba serasa seluas samudera. Arusnya tidak berubah, sederas yang tadi. Dan, sesosok mahluk berenang dari atas sana, lalu mendekatinya. Dan ajaibnya, ia bisa berbicara dalam air, "Sekeras apapun usaha dan kekuatanmu, kau tidak akan pernah meraih udara. Dan kau tidak akan melihat matahari lagi, manusia," tutur mahluk itu, yang tak lain tak bukan, kappa.

Gray ingin tertawa, '_Kenapa tuhan menciptakan mahluk lucu itu begitu bengis dan egois?' _Gray ingin menjerit, '_Sialan kenapa aku tidak bisa lebih kuat? !' _Gray ingin menangis, '_Aku manusia rendah… Aku tidak bisa mengambil sebuah berry untuk…_

_Untuk…'_

Mulut Gray terbuka, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya gelembung-gelembung udara sisa proses paru-parunya. Tidak ada oksigen lagi dalam darah Gray. Keping-keping darah yang biasanya mengangkutnya pun kelabakan mencari tugas. Sementara kesadaran pemuda itu semakin menipis. Semakin cepat otaknya memutar memori tentang kehidupan masa lalunya dulu. Saat ia pindah secara terpaksa ke _Mineral Town_, bekerja sambil dihina, dan segala macam kejadian lainnya termasuk bertemu dengan…

"Ukh…"

Gray menutup matanya, menyiapkan dirinya. Kappa yang sedari tadi mengikuti proses kematian Gray di sampingnya, kini berenang jauh ke dasar dengan mimik akhirnya-kau-mati-juga-manusia.

"…Claire…"

Kappa menghentikan dayungan tangan dan kakinya, dan menoleh dengan nanar kepada tubuh setengah bernyawa yang melayang di air itu.

**.**

**.**

_/Gray's POV/_

"…Ukh…" mataku terbuka, dan mendapati aku berada di ruang hampa. Gelap. Dan tidak ada seorang pun disana. Apa hanya aku disini? Ini dimana? Apa aku sudah mati? Dan kenapa aku melayang tidak jelas begini?

"Manusia."

Jantung rasanya meloncat begitu mendengar suara itu. Suara siapa itu? Rasanya aku pernah mendengar suara itu… entah dimana…

"Manusia, jawab pertanyaanku."

Dan aku akhirnya mengerti darimana suara itu datang, dari kappa terkutuk yang membuatku tenggelam dalam danau yang dikendalikannya. Tapi entah kenapa, ingin rasanya tertawa, "Khe… Kenapa kita masih saja bertemu? Dan pertanyaan apa yang harus kujawab?"

Kappa itu menaikkan dagunya, dan bergerak mendekatiku. Dan ternyata kalau dilihat lebih detail, dia jauh lebih pandek dariku, "Apa orang yang kau sayangi itu bernama Claire?"

_GLEK_. Dari mana ia tahu itu? "Apa itu urusanmu?"

"Tentu saja. Dan kau ingin memberikan _power berry_ku pada Claire?"

Akh. Tiba-tiba saja mulutku tidak tahan untuk menceritakan semuanya, dan berhubung aku diminta menjawab pertanyaannya, jadi…,"Ya. Aku memerlukannya sebagai bahan obat penawar atas racun yang dimunum Claire."

"Racun macam apa yang obat penawarnya sampai memerlukan _power berry_ku?"

Aku meneguk ludah, "Racun itu… dibuat oleh temanku, Mary."

"Hm, baiklah kalau begitu. _As you wish, _aku akan memberikan _berry_ yang kau minta," kata si kappa, yang mana membuatku menatapnya kaget, lalu meraih pundakya, "Dasar! Kenapa tidak dari tadi sih? ! Aku kan' tidak perlu sampai babak belur begini!" ingin rasanya memeluknya, namun dendam seperti menghalanginya.

"Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran!" kappa itu mendorongku dan mengibas tanganku dengan tangannya yang berlendir, "Kau beruntung. Aku mengenal gadis itu saat pertama kali ia mendaki _mother's hill. _Dan ia tersenyum pada danau—padaku. Ia juga rajin memberiku sebuah timun tiap hari, entah kenapa. Padahal, keberadaanku saja sepertinya tidak ia sadari. Tapi, ialah satu-satunya manusia yang—sepertinya—menganggap keberadaanku."

'…_Hm, ternyata selama ini ia kesepian…'_ aku membatin.

"Oke cukup curhatnya. Sekarang mari kuantar ke permukaan," tuturnya seraya menggandeng tanganku keatas. Dan semakin keatas, sebuah cahaya terang terus menusuk mata. Aku sempat keheranan, terbuat dari apa mata si kappa itu sehingga ia bisa menatap cahaya itu biasa saja. Belum selesai aku memikirkan itu, rupanya kami berdua sudah masuk ke dalam cahaya itu.

_/End of Gray's POV/_

**.**

**.**

"—ay..."

"Ukh…" pemuda itu membuka matanya sedikit.

"Gray…?"

Mata Gray kini terbuka sempurna, yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Trent yang memegangi pundaknya dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya, dan dari tadi memanggil nama Gray, "Kenapa kau malah tidur di sini?"

Gray mengelak, "Siapa yang tidur? Baru saja aku—," pemuda bertopi UMA itu menunjuk ke arah danau di sebelahnya. Tenang dan damai seperti biasa, seakan tanpa dosa, "—Lho kok?"

Trent keheranan dengan sikap Gray, "Ceritanya nanti saja. Sekarang, mana _berry _yang kuminta?"

"_Berry—_" Gray menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, dan ia menemukan sesuatu di tangannya. Sebuah benda mulus berwarna biru langit, "Apa ini benda yang kau minta, Trent?"

Dokter itu menyambar _berry _itu dengan antusiasme luar biasa, "Wah. _Berry _ini benar-benar ada," ia memutar-mutar buah kecil tersebut sambil diamati, "Ah. Sudah makin sore. Sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah Claire, Elli pasti menunggu," laki-laki berjas dokter warna putih itu bangkit, lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk Gray. Dan Gray otomatis menerimanya, lalu bangun, meski ia merasa agak pusing begitu berdiri.

'_Sejak kapan aku tidur di atas padang rumput? Dan kenapa luka-lukaku mendadak hilang tak berbekas begini? Lalu… Kenapa bajuku kering—padahal tadi begitu basah kuyup? '_

Gray menjungkir-balikan otaknya untuk berpikir sambil berlari turun gunung bersama Trent. Rasanya ia seperti tidak mengalami pertarungan apapun sebelumnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya begini, atau apa mungkin kappa itu benar-benar mahluk mistis? Atau Gray hanya berhalusinasi? Entahlah, cobalah kalian terka sendiri.

_**KRIET...**_

Trent dan Gray sampai di rumah Claire, dan membuka pintu masuknya, "Kami sudah kembali..."

"Oh syukurlah, dokter!" sambut Ann yang tadinya sedang berada di dapur, menyiapkan sesuatu, "Elli bilang keadaan Claire menurun drastis, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkannya untuk memanggilmu di danau sana!"

"APA?" seru Trent, "Aku tidak tahu mengapa—tapi, sepertinya kita tak punya waktu banyak. Ann, tolong keluarkan peralatan yang tadi dibawa Elli. Aku akan meraciknya disini," sang dokter itu langsung melakukan tindakan pertama, memakai sarung tangan khusus setelah mencuci tangannya. Dimaksudkan agar obat penawar itu steril dan dapat bekerja maksimal, "Omong-omong Gray, coba kau periksa Mary."

"MARY? !" Gray kaget, ya tentu saja, "Untuk apa aku mengecek si begundal busuk itu? !" geramnya, ia mengira Trent akan memberikan tugas yang lebih Gray inginkan seperti membantu Elli menjaga Claire, contohnya.

Trent membuang nafas, "Sudah, lakukan saja! Aku ingin kau mencegahnya melakukan perbuatan nekad."

Gray kembali menggeram, "Aku sudah tak peduli ia mau mati atau tidak."

"GRAY," Trent menatapnya horor, membuat Gray mau tidak mau harus menaati perintahnya, "...baik... baik...," dan pemuda itu pun berjalan meninggalkan rumah Claire lagi setelah sebelumnya berpesan untuk melakukan yang terbaik untuk Claire. Gray bahkan belum sempat melihat wajah Claire yang—katanya—keadaannya menurun. Tapi yang pertama melintas di kepala cucu Saibara itu adalah _dimana si Mary itu berada?_

"Apa dia di rumahnya?" Gray mengambil langkah mantap untuk mengetuk pintu rumah Mary,

_**TOK TOK TOK**_

Tak ada jawaban. Bahkan Gray tidak mendengar suara aktivitas manusia dari balik pintu itu. Kalau Mary yang tak ada, Gray masih bisa paham—tapi, orang tuanya? Kemana gerangan mereka pergi?

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil yang berjalan mendekati pemuda itu dan menyapanya, "Kak Gray!"

"Oh, hai Stu. Kau tahu kemana Mary—Basil atau Anna pergi?" tanya Gray, ia bertanya pada anak kecil itu karena anak itu bertetangga dengan keluarga Mary.

Stu berpikir sejenak, "Bibi Anna sedang di taman bersama bibi yang lain. Paman Basil sepertinya ada di rumah Pak Gotz... Lalu kak Mary—"

"Ya? Dimana dia?"

Stu meneguk ludah, seperti tidak mau menceritakannya, "—Tadi Stu sempat mendengar suara gaduh di perpustakaan sesaat setelah kak Mary masuk kesana. Stu takut terjadi apa-apa...," ucapnya dengan memelas. Tapi Gray tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya, "Terima kasih, Stu. Tenang saja, akan kuluruskan semuanya," dan berkatnya sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajah anak mungil itu.

Dan kini, Gray—ditemani Stu—berdiri di depan pintu perpustakaan yang besar. Lelaki itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya, dan membenturkan jari-jarinya pada pintu berulang kali. Namun, melihat tidak ada respon apapun, Gray terdiam kembali. Ia menengok pada Stu yang menatap pada Gray. Dan akhirnya, setelah sebuah keringat mengucur dari pelipis Gray, ia mengangguk dan memegang knop pintu dengan mantap.

**.**

**.**

Ann mencuci dan membelah buah _berry_ sesuai perintah Trent, dan ia terkejut begitu melihat isinya. Nyaris semua isinya adalah biji kecil berwarna hitam, hanya sedikit daging buah yang ia temukan. Kira-kira bijinya sekecil buah naga, namun isinya sepadat buah markisa.

"Um... Trent. Buah ini isinya biji semua...," Ann melapor kepada Trent yang sedang menumbuk beberapa daun obat.

Dokter itu tidak menengok, namun tetap dijawab, "Kita memang membutuhkan bijinya. Kalau sudah kau pisahkan biji dan kulitnya, berikan padaku."

Ann tidak terlalu mengerti kedokteran, maka ia hanya menggangguk dan menuruti arahan dari yang ahli. Ann kemudian mengorek bijinya dengan sendok dan menampungnya di sebuah mangkuk kecil. Setelah itu, ia membawanya pada Trent, "Ini."

"Terima kasih," dokter menerimanya lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya. Tak lama kemudian Trent selesai dengan bahan-bahan 'sampingan' dan mulai mengerjakan biji-biji kecil berwarna hitam pekat itu. Sedikit, Trent menuangkan air ke dalam mangkuk itu lalu menumbuknya perlahan.

_**Two Hours After**_

"Fiuh," Trent mengelap keringatnya, padahal hari itu sudah menjelang malam dan udara mulai mendingin, "Aku sudah selesai."

Ramuan penawar itu—entah kenapa jauh lebih cocok bila namanya racun. Karena warnanya hitam pekat, dan sangat cair. Selain itu, baunya menyengat. Bau obat, jelas. Dan sering kali Ann harus mengibaskan tangannya agar bau itu pergi dari wajahnya.

"Elli! Segera minumkan ini pada Claire!" serunya, sambil membawakan botol berisi cairan hitam itu ke dalam kamar dimana Elli sedang memantau keadaan Claire. Dan—reaksi umum—Elli tersentak begitu melihat obat penawar itu. Serta agak ragu untuk menerimanya dan menuangkannya ke sendok agar Claire bisa meminumnya.

"Claire, minum ini ya...," Elli mengangkat kepala Claire sedikit, dan menekan kedua pipi mungilnya agar mulut Claire sedikit terbuka, lalu menyuapinya dengan obat itu. Begitu terus menerus ia lakukan sebanyak lebih dari lima kali sampai ramuan itu habis diberikan pada Claire. Begitu selesai, Elli menempatkan kembali kepala Claire di atas bantal yang empuk, "Sekarang kita tunggu apakah obat ini bekerja...," tutur Trent yang berada di belakang Elli.

_**BRAK!**_

Gray tiba-tiba saja menendang pintu rumah Claire dari luar, membuat Ann yang duduk di ruang tengah jantungnya melompat, "TRENT? DIMANA KAU?"

"Gray! Kau kan' bisa datang dengan budi pekerti!—" tegur Ann, sambil mengelus dada, "—Eh... Itu... Jangan-jangan...," Ann menunjuk pada sesosok tubuh pucat dan lemas yang dibopong Gray.

"Sudahlah, Ann!" tegur Gray, "Dimana Trent?"

"Aku disini. Dan aku menyarankanmu untuk diam, Claire baru saja minum obat dan sekarang sedang tidur," Trent keluar dari kamar Claire dengan tangan dilipat didada dan tatapan mata menakutkan, "Ada apa kau mencariku?"

"Apa kau tidak lihat siapa yang sedang kubawa? !" Gray meneriaki Trent di depan wajahnya, "MARY! Dia sudah meminum racun terkutuk itu!"

"Astaga," Trent segera meminta Gray merebahkan Mary di sofa, "Akan kuperiksa segera."

Gray, Ann, dan Stu memperhatikan aktivitas Trent yang memeriksa deyut jantung Mary. Jantung Gray berdegup kencang, mengingat efek racun itu begitu ganas. Sedangkan obat penawar itu kini habis diminum Claire. Apa ia harus kembali ke danau dan meminta sebuah _berry_ lagi pada kappa itu? Jelas mengada-ngada.

_'Pantas keadaan Claire menurun drastis, untung kami bertindak cepat,' _batin Trent, sambil memeriksa Mary.

"Dokter...," panggil Elli dari kamar Claire. Trent tidak menengok, ia fokus terhadap kegiatannya, apalagi begitu mengetahui denyut jantung Mary tidak terdeteksi, "Nanti saja, Elli!"

Elli meneguk ludah, "Tapi, dokter... Claire..."

"Memangnya Claire kenapa, Elli?" sahut Trent lagi, tetap tak menoleh dari kegiatannya. Sementara juga, Gray, Ann, dan Stu juga tak berpaling dari Mary. Tiba-tiba saja, suara gadis remaja dengan sopran yang lembut mengejutkan mereka semua, "Trent... Kau dengarkan panggilan Elli, dong!"

Kali ini, barulah semuanya menengok pada sumber suara. Di sebelah kanan Elli, berdiri tegap gadis berambut pirang panjang. Sama sekali bugar dan wajahnya cerah, tidak tampak kalau baru saja sekarat, "Hai semuanya..."

Hening

Diantara 4 orang yang melotot kaget itu, hanya Gray yang bergerak dari tempatnya, mendekati Claire, dan tiba-tiba memeluknya, "DASAR BODOH!" Gray meneriaki kata-kata itu tepat di telinga Claire, "Kami semua khawatir setengah mati seharian ini dan kau hanya berkata 'hai semuanya'? Apa-apaan itu!"

Claire mendadak buta bahasa, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Hanya wajahnya memerah dan matanya perlahan mengeluarkan bulir-bulir air mata bahagia, bisa kembali bertemu dengan kekasihnya—bisa dibilang begitu—setelah nyaris mati. Sambil membalas pelukannya, ia berkata, "Ma-maaf... Sudah membuat khawatir..."

Sekarang giliran Gray yang menangis bahagia. Dan seisi rumah itu hanya memperhatikan kedua sejoli yang saling menangis tersebut—terkecuali Trent yang masih fokus dengan pekerjaannya. Dan tak lama setelah keharuan itu, Trent melepaskan stetoskopnya seraya membuang nafas pelan lalu berdiri sambil berkata, "Kuharap air mata kalian itu air mata kesedihan."

"Memang kenapa, Trent?" tanya Ann, keheranan.

"...Elli, laporkan pada _Mayor _Thomas, bahwa salah satu warga _Mineral Town_ telah meninggal," tutur Trent, sambil mengambil sebuah kain putih agak besar dari tasnya, lalu menyelimuti wajah Mary dengan itu.

Claire tiba-tiba berjalan mendekati Mary, "A—Apa... Apa mungkin Mary...," Claire menoleh pada Trent, dan Trent menggangguk. Claire pun terisak, "Ke-kenapa? Apa yang telah terjadi padaku? Apa yang terjadi pada Mary?"

"Ceritanya panjang sekali, Claire," celetuk Gray, "Tapi dia sudah mendapat balasan dari apa yang dilakukannya."

"...Hah?" Claire, dengan air mata yang mengalir masih kebingungan. Tapi Trent menepuk pundaknya, "Yang penting, kita urus dulu jenazah ini. Kau bisa kan' meminjamkanku selimut untuk Mary?"

"Y-Ya..." Claire mengusap air matanya, "Akan kuambilkan, sebentar."

Dan gadis itu pun bergegas kembali ke kamarnya, lalu mengobrak-abrik lemarinya, mencari selimut terbaiknya. Sementara itu, Gray menatap Trent lekat-lekat. Dan dari pandangan Gray, Trent langsung berkata, "Yah... Di buku tersebut disebutkan bahwa korban akan mati kalau pembuat ramuannya juga mati. Dan Mary sang pembuat racun-lah yang meminumnya, di saat yang lain racun Claire telah berhasil diatasi. Jadi, yah... begitulah, dia benar-benar mati."

**.**

**.**

_(the not understoodable) _**THE END**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Balesan reviewer anon:<p>

**Si asem ASM**: Haha, tak apa-apa kok~ Makasih sudah merepiu, yak :D Maaf ya cuma bisa sebatas ini, masih banyak kekurangan di sana-sini TAT Ohoho~ Ini sudah update XD

* * *

><p><em>AN: _HUAPA INI? ! CACAT! Huaaah, yang tak mengerti endingnya, maaf TAT Silakan bertanya sepuas hati di review... (mending ada yang mau review) Dan..Dan...buat Eza-san... maaf request-mu jadi ngabal begini... hauhuahuuu

Err..._review?_


End file.
